The Search for Spock
by jgracetheauthor
Summary: Star Trek III from Montgomery's perspective-it was bad enough when Spock died, but now that his best friend is endangered by the Vulcan's passing, our favorite engineer is desperate to set things right, though it might involve some rather distressing alternate sacrifices.


Star Trek III: The Search for Spock

or

Seven's Company, One's a Crowd

One day, on the _USS Enterprise_ , Montgomery woke up rather suddenly. Turning over onto his side, he sleepily tried to figure out what had woken him up. Then with a groan, he realized it. It was the dream again.

Ever since Mr. Spock had died, he'd seen the death replayed over and over in his head every time he fell asleep. He was getting rather tired of it. If Spock had to die, he thought sourly, he could at least have done it where Montgomery couldn't see him. Then he chided himself for such a callous thought. What was the matter with him, anyway? He was usually such a caring and pleasant soul.

With a sigh, he looked at the clock. 0400 hours. That was rather early, to be sure, but he was afraid that if he'd fell asleep he'd have to watch the death scene again - Spock stumbling through the toxic fumes of the reactor chamber, green blood speckling his face…

Montgomery shuddered. Beating his fist violently on his pillow, he stood up. He had systems to automate anyway. He might as well get to work. That should keep him from falling asleep again - it was rather difficult to fall asleep while you were bending over a circuit panel with one hand holding the cover up, another hand carefully moving between the wires, and your head thrust down underneath in an attempt to see what you were doing.

Quickly putting on his uniform, he hurried out into engineering to get to work.

There were a dozen or so officers already working there, for which he was glad. He didn't relish the thought of being alone with - well, himself and his gloomy thoughts. He wasn't very good company these days - in fact, he was rather tired of himself. He was just about the last person he wanted to be with, which was unfortunate, since rules of biology dictated that he must be with himself constantly, whether he liked it or not.

Not that anyone else was particularly enjoyable to be around at the moment. They had all been walking around for the past several days like they'd lost their best friend - which, in truth, they basically had. And Starfleet talked of "replacing" Spock! It made Montgomery's Scottish blood boil. As if the new science officer of the _Enterprise_ \- whoever it ended up being - could ever come close to replacing Spock in the hearts of the crew.

But he didn't have time for boiling blood right now. There were repairs to do.

As he lifted the cover of the panel up, he turned his mind back to his previous gloomy thoughts. Yes, James Kirk was very moody lately, and even when he tried to act normal, Montgomery could tell he was moping inside. That was too bad, and Montgomery felt bad for James Kirk, but what worried him more was his best friend Doctor McCoy.

Doctor McCoy had not been acting like himself since - the death of Spock. This was understandable, nobody felt the same. But the Doctor seemed to be taking it a bit too far if Montgomery asked himself, which he did. He hadn't spoken to Montgomery - his best friend! - in four days, which saddened Montgomery significantly. And it worried him not a little. This meant that even his best friend was not very good company anymore.

After he'd been working with himself for awhile (and he had to admit, even if he wasn't fun to be around, he was alright to work with), James Kirk's voice came over the communicator.

"How's everything down there, Scotty?"

Montgomery hurried to the communicator. "Going well, sir. You'll be fully automated by the time we dock."

"Excellent work, Mr. Scott. You've fixed the barn door after the horse has come home."

Montgomery knew this was meant to be a joke, so he laughed, but he didn't feel very happy right now. And he knew James Kirk didn't feel very happy either, which is probably why the joke fell flat when usually it would have been quite funny - maybe even the kind of thing Montgomery would have said himself, back when he wasn't so gloomy.

Finishing the last few connections, he went in search of his best friend Doctor McCoy to see how he was doing. He looked first in sick bay, then in the Doctor's room, and then with a sigh headed up onto the bridge, a place he hadn't been in months. But at least, he reasoned to himself, even if Doctor McCoy weren't there, there would be his other friends, and anything was better than being with himself all day. And there he heartily agreed with himself.

When he reached the bridge, he was disappointed to see that Doctor McCoy wasn't there either. But James Kirk, Mr. Sulu, and Uhura were there, and… wait, where was Mr. Chekov? And who was that sitting in Mr. Spock's chair?

Montgomery didn't know whether to feel angry or sad at the sight of Chekov sitting at the science station, but when he saw the sorrowful, helpless look on the poor Russian man's face, he decided on sad.

They were just pulling into Space Dock, Montgomery noted. They passed another ship on their way into their dock, and he didn't like the look of it.

"Would you look at that," Uhura said.

"My friends," James Kirk announced flatly, "the great experiment. The _Excelsior_."

Montgomery thought it looked absurd. He'd take the _Enterprise_ any day.

"She's supposed to have transwarp drive," Mr. Sulu ventured, in an admiring tone.

Montgomery was indignant. So the _Enterprise_ 's warp drive wasn't good enough for him? "Aye," he scoffed. "And if my grandmother had wheels she'd be a wagon."

James Kirk turned to him and shook a finger at him. "Come come, Mr. Scott, young minds, fresh ideas, be tolerant."

"Aye sir," Montgomery sighed. He used to like new technology, he reminded himself. Perhaps his best friend Doctor McCoy was beginning to rub off on him - the Doctor had always been suspicious of new technology. Only he had hardly seen the Doctor in days. He figured that actually he was rubbing off on himself, seeing that he was making himself so glum lately.

With a heavy heart he headed back down to engineering, just to make sure that everything was alright there.

When he came back out, he heard a commotion. Medics were rushing down the halls carrying something on a stretcher - peering in between them, Montgomery saw to his shock and horror that it was his best friend Doctor McCoy!

Kirk was hurrying after them, and Montgomery sprinted to catch up with him. "Admiral, what is it?"

Kirk shook his head. "I just don't know, Scotty. Bones broke into Spock's quarters, and now he's acting crazy."

Montgomery stopped, dazed, as the group continued down the hall. Broke into Spock's quarters? But… why? Crazy? His best friend Doctor McCoy? This was just too much! First Spock's death, and now - the crew just couldn't lose the Doctor!

He sat down on whatever happened to be behind him, and tried to sort out his poor, harried thoughts. He thought about the seven friends - a family, really. James Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy, himself, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov and Uhura. After Spock's death there was something missing, and if the Doctor had to leave too…

Who would be next? Kirk? Chekov? _Himself_?

He almost wished it would be himself, he thought vindictively. Then he wouldn't have to continuously try to get away from himself, and failing miserably.

But now the voices over the speakers were commanding all remaining crew members to leave the ship, and prepare for the inspection. With a heart heavier than it had ever been, that he could remember, he walked out.

He had more unpleasant surprises in store. As the Starfleet Commander walked up and down the lines of officers, he said that they would all have extended shore leave…

"…all except for you, Mr. Scott," he smiled, stopping in front of Montgomery. "They need your wisdom on the new _Excelsior_."

Inwardly, Montgomery scoffed again, but he told himself to be quiet, and said, "With all respect, sir, I prefer to supervise the refit of _Enterprise_."

"I'm sorry, but that won't be necessary," said the commander firmly.

Montgomery was confused. "But, sir…"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. But there will be no refit."

Montgomery exchanged glances with Mr. Chekov. No refit? What did he mean by that?

"I don't understand," James Kirk spoke up. Montgomery knew he could always count on Kirk to put up a fight. "The _Enterprise_ is not…"

"Jim, the _Enterprise_ is twenty years old," said the commander patronizingly. "We feel her day is over."

Montgomery's blood began to boil again. In some situations, he could count on himself to put up a fight too. Was the commander talking about… decommissioning the _Enterprise_? He couldn't be! Montgomery would never stand for that.

And now the commander was telling them that the Genesis planet was "quarantined," so that not only could no one but the science team go there, but it was "forbidden subject" - they were not even allowed to mention it to anyone. Montgomery was getting more upset by the moment. He had really hoped to go back there and see what kind of planet they'd made.

After the depressing inspection and briefing was over, James Kirk gathered the five of them who were left together. "I'll try to find out more about what's going on, and if you all want to come over to my apartment at 2000 hours, we'll talk this over."

Montgomery nodded, and then they began to go their separate ways. But before Kirk had gone out, Montgomery ran after him. "Sir… how is the Doctor doing?"

Kirk shook his head sadly. "I don't know. He's resting right now. They say it's exhaustion. I really need to go now, Scotty. See you later."

With that, Kirk rushed out, leaving Montgomery once again alone with himself. Somehow, he had to find out where Doctor McCoy was and go there.

It was more difficult than he'd at first thought. First of all, he couldn't ask just anyone, for the same reason he hadn't asked James Kirk. Twenty some odd years ago, when they'd first become friends, Doctor McCoy had made Montgomery _swear_ never to tell James Kirk about their friendship - Kirk firmly believed that _he_ was Doctor McCoy's best friend, and Doctor McCoy was afraid that if Kirk ever found out the truth, he'd do something horrible like destroy the galaxy or at least get severely depressed. And Montgomery had become so paranoid about it in the past twenty some odd years, that he was afraid to ask almost anyone where Doctor McCoy was for fear that they would tell James Kirk he'd asked.

Secondly, the few people he felt safe asking didn't seem to know. Conversations seemed to go something like this:

"Do you know where I could find Doctor McCoy?"

"Who?"

Or:

"Have you seen Doctor McCoy?"

"I think I have - thin fellow with gray hair and blue eyes?"

It occurred to him after the dozenth person to check Doctor McCoy's apartment. That seemed to be a sensible place to rest, so he prepared to go there. As he stepped onto the transport, he took a look at a clock. It was already 1930 hours, which didn't give him time to go to the Doctor's house and then head to Kirk's in time for the briefing. But this was more important even then that, he told himself. And after thinking it over for a minute, he agreed with himself. His best friend Doctor McCoy was more important to him than even the _Enterprise_.

When he reached the Doctor's apartment at 1950 hours, he knocked on the door and heard a voice call "Come in, if you must."

Opening it and walking in, he saw the Doctor himself laying moodily on the couch.

"How are you feeling, Doctor?" asked Montgomery kindly, pulling up a chair next to his friend.

"I'm feeling fine, I don't know what everybody's making such a fuss about," grumped the Doctor. Then with a sigh, he smiled feebly at Montgomery. "How are you doing?"

Montgomery opened his mouth to say he was fine too, but then shut it tight. He wasn't fine. He was doing terribly. "I'm tired," he said at last.

"That makes two of us."

There was an awkward silence, during which Montgomery wondered if he should ask what he was thinking; why had the Doctor broken into Spock's quarters? But he told himself it wasn't a good idea, and with a sigh, he decided to listen to himself. It wasn't a good idea.

"So, how are you doing?" he said absently.

"You already asked that."

"Oh right, I did. Sorry, laddie."

"Don't call me laddie."

"Sorry."

Another silence. Montgomery had never been so uneasy around his best friend. What was wrong? Something, something was most definitely wrong. Usually when he was around the Doctor he could forget himself and just focus on obliging his friend. But now, he wouldn't leave himself alone, and his friend was refusing to have a conversation with him.

Out of loyalty, Montgomery sat there for a good hour or so before rising to leave. "I should be going now, Doctor. I need to find out what's going to happen to the _Enterprise_." As the words left his mouth, it occurred to Montgomery that Doctor McCoy didn't know about the problems with the _Enterprise_ , and he expected him to sit up and demand to know what he was talking about. But instead, he nodded listlessly and said, "Yes, that is logical."

 _Logical_? He didn't think he'd ever heard his best friend Doctor McCoy say the word "logical" before. Something was wrong. With his heart sinking down into his boots, he left the apartment and hopped on a transport to go to James Kirk's. It was 2050 hours, and he knew the others would either be waiting for him impatiently, or would have finished without him and all gone home, either of which was equally depressing.

And either way he'd have to deal with himself and his depressing comments, which he was beginning to dread.

To his surprise, when he reached Kirk's, he found everyone gathered in the center of the seating area, talking excitedly.

"I'll do that, sir," Uhura agreed.

"And you want us to accompany you in the morning?" he heard Sulu's deep voice ensure.

"Yes. I believe Mr. Scott can… ah, Scotty! Where have you been?"

"Just checking on something," said Montgomery, truthfully enough. "What has happened?"

"I'm going to ask permission to take the _Enterprise_ to Genesis, and if they won't let me, I'll have to steal her." He said this coolly and collectedly, as if instead of criminally stealing a piece of Federation property, he were going to eat an oatmeal cookie. "Your job, Scotty, will be to render the _Excelsior_ 's transwarp drive unusable, so she won't be able to pursue."

Sulu sighed at this, and shook his head as if to say, "What a shame."

Montgomery had no clue what Kirk was talking about, but the thought of tampering with the _Excelsior_ made him rather excited, so he immediately said, "Aye, Admiral!" with great enthusiasm, forgetting to ask why they were stealing the _Enterprise_ in the first place.

"Well then, I'll see you all tomorrow. Be sure to get plenty of rest."

"But…" Montgomery began, but James Kirk had already turned to go into his bedroom, and Montgomery had nothing to do but follow the other three out the door. Uhura and Sulu headed off in one direction, talking excitedly, and Montgomery fell into step with Mr. Chekov, who was heading the same way as himself.

"Mr. Chekov, what in the name of circuitry is going on here?"

"Vhat do you mean?" Chekov asked excitedly.

"Why is the Admiral going to steal the _Enterprise_?"

"Vell, he hopes he von't have to. He'll only steal it if the commander says he can't use it." The little man spoke defensively, as if he didn't like Montgomery to think ill of his beloved Kirk.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure he has a good reason," Montgomery hastened to appease, though he privately wondered if there was ever a good reason to steal a starship, "but what is the reason?"

"Vell, vhile you vere gone, Ambassador Sarek came to see the Admiral. You do remember Ambassador Sarek, don't you?"

"Of course." The elderly Vulcan was Mr. Spock's father. Montgomery had seen him a few times, but it had been years ago. "Was he angry?"

"About vhat?"

"About the death of…"

"Oh, no. That is, maybe. I don't know. I vasn't up there vhen he talked to Admiral Kirk. They sent us out. But vhen ve came back up, Kirk told us that Sarek said that… oh it's hard to explain. I don't know the whole story, but there's some Wulcan trick vhere vhen a Wulcan dies he can put his mind in someone else's body."

Montgomery was quite confused by this. "How?"

"I don't know. I'm not a Wulcan. I only know that Sarek says that Mr. Spock must have done this before he died… at first he thought he'd given his mind to Kirk, but then they discovered he didn't."

Here the Russian man stopped, apparently for no reason than to examine his jacket buttons. Montgomery impatiently asked, "Well?"

"Vell, they decided he must have given it to Doctor McCoy."

He said this as if it were nothing surprising or alarming. In fact, from his tone, he might have said, "They decided the world was round." Montgomery exclaimed, "Well, what are we to do about it?"

Chekov raised his eyebrows as he prepared to enter his apartment, which they had reached. "Didn't you hear Admiral Kirk? Ve are going to ask permission to go back to Genesis for Spock's body and take him and the Doctor back to Wulcan. And if ve can't get permission, ve vill have to steal the ship."

"Ah, yes, yes." Now Montgomery knew that there _was_ a good reason to steal a starship, and that was a chance to save his best friend Doctor McCoy and maybe, _maybe_ even get Spock back.

"Goodnight, Scotty," said Chekov pleasantly, closing the door. Montgomery stood there for a moment, then said, "Goodnight!" and hurried down to his own apartment.

The next day he reported to _Excelsior_ , which was no longer quite so distasteful to him, now that he could break it instead of fixing it. It would be a positive pleasure, he thought cheerfully, as he rolled up his sleeves and dug into the drive.

He worked all day, only stopping to take a call from Mr. Chekov, who informed him that they were going to have to go to Plan B (steal the _Enterprise_ ) after all, and he should go there as soon as he could get off work. He enjoyed the day as much as was possible with no company but his own and no friends but himself - scratch that, he thought vindictively, he was no friend of his.

What was the matter with him, anyway? He never used to mind being alone. He'd quite liked it when he was young. In fact, back then he'd preferred his own company to anyone else's. What had happened since then to render him so unappealing to himself?

He'd met his best friend Doctor McCoy. And James Kirk. And Spock. And Chekov, and Sulu and Uhura. That's what had happened. He was no longer good enough for himself, not after having been with them for twenty years.

With another sigh (he wondered if his lungs would soon run out of air with all the sighing he was doing lately), he noted that it was 2000 hours, and he should be getting to the _Enterprise_ if they were going to have time to get it ready to steal. He figured that by now he'd messed the transwarp drive up so much it would be a dismal failure in the history of space exploration. He was spitefully glad about this - served the _Excelsior_ right for thinking she could ever be better than the _Enterprise_.

Hurrying out, he nearly bumped into the _Excelsior_ 's captain on his way into the turbolift.

"Ah, Mr. Scott," said the man pompously. "Calling it a night?"

Montgomery groaned inwardly, but smiled outwardly. Somehow, he didn't like this man - he always seemed to think that he was by far the most important person in the room.

"Uh, yes sir. I…"

"Turning in myself, looking forward to breaking some of the _Enterprise_ 's speed records tomorrow."

Montgomery couldn't help gritting his teeth, but he managed to say, "Aye, sir," pleasantly and let the man walk off. "Goodnight," he muttered when the man was out of sight, and then stepped into the turbolift.

When he stepped into the _Enterprise_ awhile later, he found Chekov waiting for him, and the two worked hurriedly to automate systems while they waited for James Kirk, Sulu, and Montgomery's best friend Doctor McCoy. Montgomery reminded himself that when he saw the Doctor, he'd have to be very careful not to let on to James Kirk that he was particularly interested in him - no, they had to keep it a secret.

He sighed again. It was going to be difficult to have to be up on the bridge with Kirk and the Doctor - he'd rarely done this before. Yes, he'd have to be extra cautious.

After a couple more hours, the turbolift opened and James Kirk, Sulu, and Doctor McCoy stepped out. Montgomery couldn't help a grin from spreading across his face at seeing Doctor McCoy again, but he knew he mustn't be disappointed when the Doctor didn't smile back. He wiped the smile from his face quickly, and was rewarded by a quick wink from the Doctor when Kirk's back was turned.

"I can't ask you to go any further," said Kirk seriously, "Doctor McCoy and I have to do this, the rest of you do not."

Montgomery smiled. As if Kirk didn't know perfectly well that they were all in it together - well, he sighed, still not all. Spock was still gone, and now Uhura wasn't with them - sure she'd meet up with them later on Vulcan, but it was not the same in the meantime.

"Admiral," smiled Chekov, "we're losing precious time."

Montgomery blessed him for his readiness.

"What course, Admiral?" was Sulu's clever agreement to continue on.

Montgomery was busy trying to think up something clever _he_ could say, when Kirk smiled and looked at him. "Mr. Scott?"

"I'd be grateful, Admiral, if you'd give the word," was the best thing he could think of to say. He sighed. He'd always been much wittier when they were all there together.

But it was good enough for Kirk. "Gentlemen, may the wind be at our backs. Stations, please."

It was like a magic word. Sulu sat at his usual seat at the helm, and Chekov made his way to the communications console. Montgomery kept his seat at the navigation console, since he needed to use the controls to work automation.

Off they went, and Montgomery couldn't help a shudder as he realized that they were now officially criminals. He sighed to himself. He'd never thought that he'd be a criminal, but a man had to do what a man had to do - especially when there were friends involved. And there _are_ friends involved, he told himself, who was masquerading as a guilty conscience, so be quiet.

He was rather pleased though when the _Excelsior_ failed to go into transwarp. So he'd done his job correctly. Sulu looked as though he were slightly secretly disappointed.

"As good as your word, Mr. Scott," praised Kirk.

Montgomery was so elated over his accomplishment, that for a moment he forgot that he had to keep his friendship with Doctor McCoy a secret.

"Aye," he said. "The more they overtake the plumbing, the easier it is to stop up the drain. Here, Doctor…" he dropped computer pieces into Doctor McCoy's hand. "…from one surgeon to another, I took them out of her main transwarp computer drive."

Sulu looked slightly upset. Chekov and Kirk smiled. Doctor McCoy gave Montgomery a glaring look and hurried over to Kirk.

 _Oops_ , said Montgomery to himself, and he didn't need to ask himself what he meant. He'd just been so proud of himself, and wanted to share it with the Doctor. Well, that was a lesson against pride, anyway.

"Nice of you to tell me in advance," Doctor McCoy was saying sarcastically to Kirk.

"That's what you get for missing staff meetings, Doctor. Gentlemen," to the other three, "your work today has been outstanding. I intend to recommend you all for promotion - in whatever fleet we end up serving. Best speed to Genesis."

All that day Montgomery was looking for an opportunity to see his best friend Doctor McCoy alone, to apologize about what had happened on the bridge, but he never got a chance. There were too many things to do.

At one point Kirk walked over and stood next to him.

"You know, Scotty," he said, "it's a shame that you and Bones aren't better friends."

"Sir?" asked Montgomery, doing his best to sound confused.

"I mean Doctor McCoy. I mean, you hardly know each other. I honestly think that was one of the first times I've seen you speak to each other since the Academy. Why don't you try to talk to him, get to know him a little bit?"

Montgomery thought his heart was going to stop, but he didn't quite agree with himself - he _knew_ it had stopped, at least for a second. "No, no," he said hastily. "I don't think so."

James Kirk looked puzzled. "But why not? I just know you'd be good friends if you only…"

"No, no I don't think so Admiral. I - I have enough friends already."

"Oh, nonsense. You can never have too many friends."

"Besides…" Montgomery blabbered on, struggling to come up with excuses about why he shouldn't have to be friends with his best friend Doctor McCoy, "he seems kind of crazy to me. He acts so strange…"

"Oh, but that's only temporary. As soon as we get him back to Vulcan, he'll start acting normal again."

"All the same, Admiral, I don't think I care to get to know him any better than I know him now." This was true enough, he told himself, who was pretending to be a guilty conscience again. He didn't care to know Doctor McCoy better than he already did, because he already knew him as well as he possibly could.

James Kirk shrugged his shoulders. "Well, suit yourself, Scotty." He walked back to his chair, and Montgomery breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close one.

When they reached Genesis, Montgomery was dismayed to find that they had Klingons after them, who wanted the secret of Genesis. _Great_ , he said to himself, _why do we always have to have enemies_?

But it got even worse - the Klingons weren't satisfied with taking out the power of the _Enterprise_ , they had to kill Kirk's son and then order him to surrender so they could take Genesis from the _Enterprise_ 's memory banks! Montgomery couldn't imagine that even James Kirk could think of a clever way to get out of this.

But he did.

"Bones, Sulu, to the transporter room," he ordered, as soon as the compic was off. "The rest of you with me - we have a job to do."

"What job, Admiral?" Montgomery asked, but rather than answering, Kirk went to the ship's main computer and motioned for Chekov to sit down and power it up, which he did.

"Computer," said Kirk clearly, but with a slight tremble to his voice. "This is Admiral James T. Kirk. Destruct sequence one, code: 11A."

Montgomery realized then what Kirk was doing, and shrank back. Destruct? He was going to blow up the _Enterprise_ and then beam off before it was destroyed! And he'd need help from Montgomery and Chekov both to make it work. But… could he really do it? He asked himself.

 _No, you can't_ , he told himself. _You could never, ever destroy your beloved_ Enterprise.

 _Yes!_ he said back emphatically. _I can, and I will. This is for Spock, and for James Kirk, and especially for my best friend Doctor McCoy! I have to_.

Trying to speak clearly, he said, "Computer, this is Montgomery Scott, chief engineering officer. Destruct sequence two, code: 11A2B."

"Computer," said Chekov at last, reluctantly, but seeming to draw courage from Montgomery's words, "this is commander Pavel Chekov, acting science officer. Destruct sequence three, code: 1B2B3."

"Destruct sequence completed and engaged," announced the computer. "Awaiting final code for one-minute countdown."

"Code," said Kirk at last. Montgomery held his breath. "Zero. Zero. Zero. Destruct. Zero."

The countdown began, and Montgomery hurried down the halls to the transporters with the other two men, his heart sinking further.

"All set?" Kirk asked when they reached the transporter panels. Sulu and Doctor McCoy were already in position, and the other three hurried up to join them. Kirk announced through his communicator, "Energizing transporters."

Montgomery quickly started up the transporters, then hopped back on to the panel just in time to be beamed down onto the surface of the planet below, along with the other crew members.

Then he watched as the _Enterprise_ burst into flames and crashed through the atmosphere to be lost in the forest. He shivered, and almost felt like crying, and for once he agreed with himself - he would miss that ship.

"What have I done, Bones?" asked James Kirk falteringly.

"What you had to do," reassured Doctor McCoy. "What you always do. Turned death into a fighting chance to live."

As they headed off in the direction the tricorder indicated to find Spock's mindless body, Doctor McCoy dropped behind with Montgomery and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Scotty," he whispered comfortingly.

Montgomery tried to smile at him. "If it helps you, Doctor, it will be worth it," he insisted.

Of course, he told himself, their troubles were not nearly over, and he was right. When they finally found Spock, together with Saavik (who, along with Kirk's son had been exploring the planet, and had found Spock's body), the Klingon Captain beamed down and met them there. He had everyone but Kirk and Spock beamed onto his ship, and then proceeded to fight with Kirk, but Kirk finally got himself and Spock up on the bird of prey, and they got out of there as the planet destroyed itself.

Montgomery had hoped that once they'd gotten away he would feel better. After all, all they had to do now was go to Vulcan and try to set things right. But he didn't feel better. Doctor McCoy was still not himself. Spock was still - for all purposes and intents - dead. And Uhura was still gone. And now the ship - which he'd always privately considered almost an eighth member of the family - was gone too. He wondered if he'd ever be able to find better company than himself again.

When at last they reached Vulcan, they found Uhura and Sarek waiting for them, and they carried Spock's unconscious body up the mountain. Once they were there, Sarek requested something Montgomery didn't quite understand. After he'd finished speaking, the priestess turned to the group - Montgomery, Doctor McCoy, James Kirk, Chekov, Uhura, Sulu, and Saavik - and asked, "Who is the keeper of the Katra?"

Montgomery didn't know what this meant, but Doctor McCoy appeared to, because he stepped out and said, "I am. McCoy. Leonard H. Son of David."

"McCoy, son of David," said the priestess solemnly, "you must understand that the danger to thyself in this is as great as the danger to Spock. And you alone can choose."

Montgomery forgot all about Kirk, himself, and everything else except his best friend Doctor McCoy. After all that had happened, he couldn't lose him - he just couldn't.

"No!" he cried, but no one appeared to hear him.

After twisting his face into a strange choked expression, Doctor McCoy announced, "I choose the danger," then muttered, "a nice time to ask."

"Doctor," pleaded Montgomery, stepping forward, but Kirk grabbed him and held him back.

Doctor McCoy turned to face his best friend Montgomery Scott and did his best to smile. "It'll be okay."

Montgomery didn't dare say anything else as Doctor McCoy stepped up and lay on the platform next to Spock. But he knew he could honestly say that it was the hardest moment of his life.

Rather, the hardest few hours. The strange ceremony (which he didn't understand at all) went on, and on, and on, until very early the next morning, but Montgomery never thought of sleeping.

When it was finally over, they were sent to stand outside the temple while the others checked Spock and Doctor McCoy, and Montgomery went tremblingly out. Were they both alright?

At last Doctor McCoy appeared on the steps and walked down slowly. Montgomery riveted his eyes on him, straining to see if anything looked wrong.

The Doctor walked towards Kirk, and said quietly, "I'm alright, Jim." Then stepped to Montgomery's side and grasped his hand warmly. "I'm okay, Scotty."

Montgomery felt a surge of gladness, but then his doubts returned. What about Spock? Was he going to be alright?

He didn't have to wait long to find out. Seconds later Spock descended the stairs, dressed in a long white robe. He walked down and onto the platform where they all stood, but he took no notice of them. He merely walked on.

Montgomery's heart sank from its brief lift. Was he never going to be the same?

But just then, Spock turned around. Slowly, he took off his hood and stared at the line of crew members.

Standing straight and tall, he began to pace down the line. He looked seriously at Uhura - then at Sulu - then at Chekov - then at Montgomery himself - and last he passed Doctor McCoy. They all looked expectantly at him, but his face told them nothing.

He stopped in front of James Kirk. The two men looked at each other for a moment.

Then at last Spock spoke. "My father says you have been my friend. You came back for me."

Kirk nodded, a little awkwardly. "You would have done the same for me."

This appeared to confuse Spock. "Why would you do this?"

Kirk thought for a moment before answering. "Because the good of the one outweighs the good of the many."

Spock thought about this for a moment. Then he turned and started to walk away again. Montgomery sighed one last time. It didn't look like he remembered after all.

But then, Spock turned around again.

"The ship?" he said suddenly, intelligence coming into his face again. "Out of danger?"

Montgomery hardly dared to get his hopes up. Was he going to be alright?

"You saved the ship," Kirk said eagerly, "you saved us all. Can't you remember?"

There was another long silence. Then came a moment Montgomery remembered for the rest of his life. Spock looked at Kirk, raised his head, and said, "Jim. Your name is Jim."

"Yes," said Kirk. Then a positive grin spread over his face - a smile Montgomery hadn't seen in a very long time.

Spock turned to Doctor McCoy, who grinned also, and tapped his head. Then he turned back to James Kirk and raised one eyebrow.

With that, they all knew the old Spock was back again. They all rushed forward to welcome him back, and Doctor McCoy took the time to clap Montgomery on the back with his old half-smile.

Montgomery realized then that he didn't feel the lack of company anymore. The crowding he'd received from himself the past few days seemed to be gone as well. And now at last he knew why - he was back with his family again. He counted the seven of them; Spock, James Kirk, Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, his best friend Doctor McCoy, and then himself - Montgomery Scott.

And it was the happiest moment of his life.


End file.
